Mr and Mrs
by waddiwasiwitch
Summary: Fuhrer Grumman summons Roy and Riza for a meeting in his office. He has a mission for them which involves them travelling to Xing posing as a married couple. They are tempted to take advantage of this opportunity but how far will they push the boundary? Fluff and angst!
1. Chapter 1

ruikosakuragi asked:

For that trope mashup, can I please request Fake Married and Bedsharing :P? If these 2 tropes aren't the best I dunno what is lol! Thank you, Aoife! :D

These tropes are indeed the best! Especially for Royai. Thanks, Tas, this was an exercise in self-indulgence.

* * *

**Mr and Mrs**

**Chapter 1**

Roy and Riza stood next to one another in the Fuhrer's office. They were in the office for over five minutes now and still were none the wiser as to why the Fuhrer had summoned them.

Grumman looked out over his glasses, "How is Madame Christmas?"

Riza's hands were clenched on her lap. Roy could sense the tension coming from her.

"Fine, sir," he said. "The new establishment is going well. Although, I'm sure that isn't the reason you invited us here."

The Fuhrer's eyes twinkled behind his glasses.

"Why are we here, sir?" Riza interjected.

"Always to the point, Lieutenant Hawkeye." Grumman chuckled. "But I should tell you both, I'm sending you to Xing on a mission."

Roy tilted his head. "Xing?

"That is what I said, General. You are the obvious choice being that you speak the language. You are fluent, are you not?"

Roy nodded. "Reasonably."

"Given your parentage, you'll blend in easily. I am sending you in as civilians but this is a military mission so I expect you both to treat it as such. The two of you will be on your own and so as not to stick out like a sore thumb, Lieutenant Hawkeye you will be posing as the General's wife."

Roy's jaw dropped and he turned to look at Riza. She arched her eyebrow silently asking if he knew anything about this. He shook his head, shock turning into amusement.

Roy leaned forward in his chair. "So, sir, what's the mission?"

Grumman grinned. "The man is Lin Kuo. His wife was an Amestrian alchemist." At Roy's raised eyebrow, he continued. "She used to be a state alchemist but left shortly after taking her research with her."

Roy nodded. "Was? She's dead then."

Riza snorted.

Grumman handed them both brown envelopes. "She died unexpectedly and naturally he has her alchemy research. We want you to convince him to hand over her notes before they fall into the wrong hands."

"With force?" Riza asked.

"No force required. We don't want a diplomatic incident but if you are attacked then I permit you to defend yourselves."

Roy nodded. "Very good, sir, but why would you think that he would hand over the notes?"

"Trust me." Grumman tapped his nose. "I have transport arranged for you. Once you get to Xing, you will check into a hotel, pose as a married couple. It would cause less scrutiny." He stood up. "Now, you two are dismissed, you'll find everything you need in those two envelopes."

Riza and Roy left the office, both trying to figure out what the old man had planned. They didn't open the envelopes just yet, needing the privacy of their office to do so.

"Married couple, huh?" Roy smirked. "Could be interesting."

Riza shook her head. "You're looking entirely too happy with that prospect."

"Don't worry Lieutenant, you're entirely safe. I am a gentleman."

"Your reputation would beg to differ."

He smirked and wriggled his eyebrows. "Oh, I know."

She tried to hide the small smile on her face. She knew just as well as he did that his reputation vastly overestimated his success with the ladies.

* * *

Riza looked out the car window at the hotel. Grumman had the car waiting for them when they arrived at the train station. The train journey was the last leg of an arduous journey to their destination. Their guide, a man named Chu, had been holding a sign bearing the names "Mr and Mrs Hawkeye", which Roy was still grinning about.

Roy winked at her. "Are you ready, Mrs Hawkeye?" Leaning in, he whispered, "So remember, we're here on our honeymoon and I want to show you where my folks hail from."

Riza grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "Let's get inside, darling."

If he was going to mess with her, she sure as hell was going to mess with him. _Two could play that game, Roy Mustang._

He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Of course, pumpkin."

Opening the door for her, he gestured for her to go inside ahead of him. His hand lightly brushed the small of her back as he followed after her. He took her hand again once they crossed the threshold. Riza raised an eyebrow as he held their joined hands aloft. Riza plastered a smile on her face and barely refrained from rolling her eyes.

"Everyone, this is my beautiful wife." He looked around the hotel lobby. Once he had the attention he wanted, he turned back to her and his eyes bored into hers. "We just got married, aren't I the luckiest man in the world?"

_Damn, he is too convincing. _Butterflies erupted in her stomach despite herself.

"Oh, sweetness, I'm the lucky one."

Of course, not all of the onlookers could understand the language but the sentiment was pretty obvious. He wrapped an arm around her and they walked to the reception desk where an excited looking clerk was beaming.

"I want your best room." He tightened his grip on her. "I don't suppose you have a honeymoon suite, do you?"

Riza rolled her eyes as Roy switched to Xingese and sweet-talked the clerk into getting them that honeymoon suite he was looking for.

* * *

Roy opened the door to their room. Riza walked inside in front of him and he smirked at her little sigh. He knew that one. It meant she was impressed and trying not to be. This mission was going to be fantastic.

The room was impressive, better than he could have imagined. He made a note to leave the clerk a sizeable tip before they left.

"Not bad," Riza said looking around the room.

"Don't you have the best husband?"

She scrunched her nose at his smug little smile.

There was large and comfortable-looking couch on which he could sleep and Riza could take the bed. The big king-size bed. It was a pity they couldn't take full advantage of it.

"Large bath," Riza called from the ensuite.

He chuckled. "To fit two, of course. This is the honeymoon suite after all."

She came back into the room, her eyes twinkling. "Don't you get any ideas."

He bowed to her. "Don't worry, darling, I'll be happy on the couch."

Her eyes scanned the couch, "Are you sure you don't want the bed?"

"The couch is plenty big enough. That's why I asked for the honeymoon suite." He patted the bed. "See we have the very best of everything."

"Hmm, and I just thought it was because you enjoyed the extra attention."

He shrugged. "It's a perk and you know freebies."

"You're incorrigible."

He winked. "That's why you love me."

His eyes bored into hers. His mouth was dry and his breath caught in his throat. His whole body ached for her and he wanted to taste her lips. Her mouth dropped open a little and then she closed it. This wasn't the first time they danced perilously close to fraternization.

She walked around him. "C' mon, let's get dinner," she said without looking behind her.

Her tone was clipped and he couldn't help but feel a little hurt despite the more rational part of him reminding himself why they couldn't go there, no matter how much they wanted to.

* * *

Roy had to admit he was enjoying the staff falling all over themselves to help the newlyweds. It helped that he was tipping generously of course but he wanted Riza to enjoy the benefits too. He went to pay the bill after dinner and when he was returning he noticed the men at the next table were trying to get Riza to engage with them. When she rebuffed them, he heard one of them mutter some disparaging remarks in Xingese about what he would like to do to that Amestrian bitch.

As he returned to the table, he barked, "Leave my wife alone." Then he caught the man by the collar lifting him off his seat and switched to Xingese, "Keep your filthy talk to yourselves or I'll make you."

Before the staff could come over to intervene, he let the man drop back in his seat. The man glared at him. His companion grabbed him by the arm and the two men left in a hurry.

Roy glared at their backs as he sat down. "Cowards."

"Really!" She shook her head. "Did you have to do that?"

"Yes," he lifted his chin, "I overheard them talking earlier when they were using very colourful language as regards what they would like to do you."

She clicked her tongue. "I can take care of myself. I'm sure I've had much worse back home."

His face darkened. "Who? When?"

"Relax. You're being overdramatic." She lowered her voice. "Considering my career, it's to be expected. Some men have no respect for women even those with my skills and abilities. And yet, working for you has offered me some protection."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"I'd prefer to be respected on my merit rather than as someone's property."

He looked taken aback. "I don't see you that way. I mean that's not why-"

She put her hand on his. "I know."

He smiled, relief coursing through his body. "We're supposed to avoid any violence, so I think intimidation is a better tactic."

She rolled her eyes. "I appreciate you trying to protect me but I'd rather you didn't go all Neanderthal."

"You know, I think us fighting about this is domestic don't you think?"

She let go of his hand. "Quit while you're ahead."

Smiling sheepishly, he looked at the timepiece over her head. "We've got time to kill. Why don't we go out for a while, work off this food?" He patted his belly. "I'm getting older, don't want to be getting rounder too."

She nodded and brushed the crumbs off her skirt. "I'd like to see the town, good to scope out our surroundings."

Roy offered her his arm and she latched on. "Lead the way."

* * *

Roy and Riza walked along the promenade in comfortable silence. She found it distracting being so close to him like this. Part of Riza wanted to follow her heart instead of her head. She wondered if Grumman had done this on purpose. He had told her before he might overlook fraternization laws because he was a romantic at heart. But it wasn't just fraternization. She wasn't sure if she could ever truly let herself given the blood they spilt in Ishval. Not until they had achieved their goal.

The moon was shining on the water. Being from a landlocked country, Riza had only seen the sea in the pictures.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Roy stopped suddenly and led her towards the wall. "It humbles me to think that there is so much out there that we have never seen."

Her breath caught in her throat at the vastness of it as she followed his gaze to the water.

"The sea will be here long after we're gone and no matter how much we humans learn and grow we won't ever be a match for Mother Nature."

Bumping her shoulder against his, she said, "You're feeling maudlin."

He turned to look at her and smiled. "C'mon Lieutenant, tell me you're not moved by it." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she leaned back against his chest. "Remember when we used to look at the starry sky and name the constellations?"

Her lips twitched. "That was another lifetime. I pay more attention to what's right in front of me nowadays."

He scoffed. "You're as much of a romantic as me. Considering our goals you'd have to be."

She chuckled. He had her there. She turned slightly to look at him and his eyes widened a fraction. This was a bad idea. He was close. Her eyes went to his lips and back up to his eyes. Her heart fluttered in her chest. She just needed to lean forward.

Roy pulled back and loosened his hold on her. "Sorry, I apologise."

"No, you didn't do anything wrong," she said quietly. "We just got caught up in the moment. Both of us."

He looked just as regretful as she felt. "Yeah!"

She walked further along the promenade and gestured for him to follow. They didn't link arms this time but they were still close enough to brush their arms off one another.

"So, do you think Kuo will talk?"

"We'll see. We're playing it safe but, for some reason, the Fuhrer thinks we're in with a shot."

"And why isn't he going through the diplomatic channels?"

"This is all unofficial. We're here on vacation. That way if things go south, we're on our own and they're in the clear."

"And we can fight our way out." She arched an eyebrow. "And do you think that's likely?"

"He has agreed to our meeting, so that's a good sign."

"I don't like that we're not meeting him on neutral ground."

"Agreed but my gut tells me he doesn't want any trouble."

They had come to the end of the promenade. Riza stepped up the rail and look around the bay. Roy was right. It was beautiful. She wondered how it would look when the sun was shining.

"We'll come back here tomorrow when you can see it in the day," he said.

_How does he do that? Always read my mind._

She stepped back from the rail, suddenly feeling cold. "I know we are here for a reason, Roy, but what you feel in this place? Do you feel a sense of connection to Xing?"

Roy hummed. "I guess I do feel something, but Amestris is my home. I thought maybe I would feel closer to my mother when I learned Xingese but she's dead and I have no living relatives that I am aware of here."

Riza squeezed his arm. "Sorry. That was a very personal question."

"I don't mind answering since you asked," he said. He looked miles away from a moment before he continued, "I'm glad I learned it and I came here. It's part of me after all and I spent years running from it, desperate to prove I was Amestrian first."

Riza was surprised to hear him admit such a thing.

"You look cold." He took off his jacket and put it over her shoulders. "There."

His hands stayed on her shoulders for longer than necessary, his eyes burning into hers. She leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"C'mon," he said, "We better go back to the hotel before we're too honest with one another."

* * *

_It was almost like being on vacation, _Roy thought. _But better._ He had Riza with him, smiling and relaxed. He didn't want their night to end. Back at the hotel, the sleeping arrangements were sure to have him frustrated all night. It wasn't that they had never slept in close quarters before but it was nothing like this. Maybe getting the honeymoon suite was a bad idea, rubbing salt on their open wounds. They had let themselves slip into dangerous territory already.

The hotel was up ahead and Roy wasn't ready to go back inside.

"We're almost there," he said. "Want to go anywhere else before we go back inside."

She bit her lip and shook her head. "I think we should make our plan for tomorrow over a bottle of wine."

He chuckled, "Are you sure the bottle of wine is a good idea?"

It all happened very quickly. Riza's eyes widened and Roy turned around to see a man rushed him with a knife and another came out brandishing another knife going straight for Riza.

He used all his brute strength to fight off his attacker as he heard the other man yell: "Give us your money, lady, or your man gets it."

He was regretting not bringing his gloves with him. The sound of a gunshot turned his blood cold. Roy hoped to god it was Riza's gun. He managed to push the guy off and turned to get to Riza when he walked straight into a third man. Pain exploded in his abdomen. He looked down at the red stain blooming on his shirt and staggered.

"Roy!" Riza reached him before he fell. He held his fingers to the wound. "It's ok." He tried to look around.

"It's alright, they've run away." She took off his jacket. "Hold this to stimmy the blood."

"I'm fine." Riza pressed it against his wound and Roy groaned. "Shit, it stings a little."

"A little." She narrowed her eyes. "What did you do that for?"

"Do what?" He was breathing heavily now.

"Act the hero. I had it under control but you had to confront the third guy."

"Didn't see, wanted to get to you."

* * *

Roy leaned on Riza and she secured her arm around his waist. They were a few yards from the hotel but nobody had come out to aid them. They surely must have heard the commotion.

They stumbled across the threshold of the hotel and Riza barked orders at the staff, who sprung into action at last and the porter ran over to help Riza with Roy.

The clerk picked up the phone. "We should call him an ambulance."

"No!" Roy shook his head. "Just get a doctor and help me to my room!"

Riza wasn't so sure that was the case. Her heart pounded against her ribcage.

"But Roy-"

Roy mumbled, "Gloves."

Her eyes widened realising his intention to get somewhere quiet. The porter helped her take him to their room and they put him down on the couch at his instruction. He wasn't bleeding very heavily but the red stain was spreading on his shirt. The porter rushed from the room but another member of the staff ran in with towels. Riza lifted Roy's shirt and used the towels handed to her to mop the blood. Roy was right it was a small laceration, probably needed a few stitches but it wasn't very deep. She had seen him through a lot worse. She just needed to keep pressure against his wound and watch him for signs of shock.

"Get some hot water and some antiseptic," Riza barked at the staff member. "Alcohol will do if you don't have anything else."

As soon as they left, Roy grabbed her wrist, "Just get the gloves."

She narrowed her eyes and lowered her voice. "We have to make sure your wound is not infected first or you will spend the rest of the trip in the hospital."

The door opened again and the porter had returned with the manager, Wu.

"Perhaps you should take him to the hospital?" Wu said.

Riza's eyes flashed. "He got injured just outside your hotel. Do you want people to hear about this? We can take care of this quietly and discreetly."

"We can pay the doctor," Roy said. He was trying to keep his expression neutral but Riza could tell he was in pain. "I would prefer not to spend my first night in this beautiful hotel in a hospital waiting room."

Wu nodded. "Alright, sir. I'll do my best."

"You better," Riza snarled.

Roy took her hand and squeezed it, "Calm down, Riza, I'm fine. It's not the hotel's fault someone tried to mug us."

The use of her first name seemed to get through to her. Her whole body deflated.

He sighed. "I'm the one you're angry at, huh?"

"Yes! Actually, I am."

"Go on, berate me."

She knew he was just trying to distract her. Still, her lip twitched. "Only you could make that sound sordid."

"That's your dirty mind, not mine."

The harried-looking manager returned to the room with a bowl of hot water and a bottle of antiseptic. "There is a doctor is on his way."

"Great!" Riza said, "Thank you."

"Is there anything else I can get you in the meantime?"

"Actually, a bottle of brandy too," Roy added. "Put it on my room tab."

"I think we can do it on the house. It's the least we can do."

The manager disappeared, Riza arched an eyebrow. "Brandy?"

"I'm going to need it after searing my wound shut."

Before Riza could get the gloves, the door burst open. A white-haired man rushed in with a doctor's case. His eyes fell on Roy and he immediately got to work. Roy chuckled when the man started scolding him in Xingese. Or at least Riza was sure from his tone and body language that that was what he was doing. Her legs felt like they were going to go from under her, so she sat on the bed and watched.

* * *

The doctor left Roy with a prescription for some painkillers that they would pick up in the morning. In the meantime, he had other medicine. The brandy was doing wonders at numbing the pain. The welcoming couch now had bloodstains. Yet another expense he would have to cover. This wasn't how the trip was meant to go. He only hoped that their meeting with Grumman's contact would go better. Everything had gone to plan until they got mugged. They had been too lax, enjoying themselves, pretending like it was some vacation or something. What a rude awakening. It was probably for the best, he didn't sear his wound shut. A few stitches were all that was needed in the end but he knew it was going to hurt like hell in the morning.

"I think there are a few more glasses of brandy in the bottle," Roy got the tumblers from the drinks cabinet and poured them both a drink.

"Don't you think we had enough for tonight?"

"Come on, Riza."

"I suppose I could do with something to ease my nerves. You could have died out there tonight. Are you going to do something stupid tomorrow night too?"

"That's not entirely fair."

She let out a sigh. "You've been throwing money around all this time, getting attention from the wrong people."

"So, it's my fault then."

"Sorry, I'm tired and cranky." Riza yawned. "I vote we try and get some sleep after these drinks."

Roy nodded. "I'll just make up the couch."

"Don't be stupid, you're injured." She put her hands on her hips. "You're taking the bed."

"You're not sleeping on the blood-soaked couch," he argued.

She scoffed. "It's hardly covered in blood. It's just a few stains."

"We agreed earlier that I would take the couch and I haven't changed my mind. Besides, it's my blood."

They glared at each other.

Riza crossed her arms. "There is no way you are going to be comfortable. You can't sleep on your side, you have to lie flat and you can't do that on the couch. You'll toss and turn and you'll tear open your stitches."

Roy looked at the couch and regrettably she was right. He rubbed the back of his neck searching for a solution.

He smiled as the perfect solution hit him. "Riza, I'll take the bed if you take the bed too. I mean look at it, it's huge."

She bit her lip."I don't know."

"There's plenty of room for both of us and then some." He winked. "You won't even know I'm there. Besides it's not like it's the first time."

It had happened on occasion through the years, a couple of times in the hospital following the Promised Day. All the time, completely platonic and not at the same time. They never progressed any further than holding each other, but it never felt platonic.

"Sir!"

He shut his eyes. Did she have to remind him?

He opened them again. "I promise your virtue will be safe. Cross my heart and hope to die."

Her lip twitched. "I do trust you but you always huddle for warmth when you're sleeping."

He arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

A glint in her eye, she continued, "Whenever you fall asleep, you practically drape yourself whoever is misfortunate enough to be next to you."

"No, I don't,"

"Yes, you do. Oh, Roy Mustang, the womaniser, loves cuddles."

"Oh, shut up." She picked up the glass and drained half of it one go. "Just drink up and get into bed before I change my mind." She lifted the glass to her lips again and took a more restrained sip. "Oh, and I'm taking the side by the window."

"Fine by me."

That was the least of his worries. Roy wasn't sure if he was going to be able to sleep with her just a few inches from him. He wanted to bury his nose in her hair, feel her heartbeat next to his. He wanted to feel her skin on his, to kiss the sensitive skin on her throat and damn he wanted to make love to her. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

The light streamed in the hotel window. Roy's abdomen protested as he moved in the bed. He was surprised by the feel of a body next to his. He opened his eyes. All he could see was blonde hair. He was lying at the very edge of the bed. One of Riza's arms was draped over him and she was half lying on his other arm. He could feel the pins and needles. He swallowed a laugh. It was adorable. _Yeah, this had been a terrible but wonderful idea to share the bed._ He wondered if he would ever wake up with her like this again. He closed his eyes and decided he was happy exactly where he was, somewhere between heaven and hell. He could feel Riza stir next to him and he heard a yelp as she realised she how entwined they were.

His lip twitched and he opened his eyes slowly, "I thought you said I was the cuddler. And yet, here you are on my side of the bed."

Her face went a little pink. "Shut up."

"And you're a duvet hog," he continued. "Good job you decided to cuddle me to keep me warm."

She extricated herself from the duvet and him. "Not another word from you until I have had my coffee."

Her face was bright red and she didn't look back as she headed for the ensuite.

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Riza looked in the mirror, her face was as red as it felt. She could hear Roy chuckling from the other room. He wasn't going to let her live this down. She supposed she had earned it given the teasing she had given him about being a cuddler. Her mouth was dry and her head was pounding. She hadn't had a hangover in ages, she hadn't missed it. She turned on the tap and quickly undressed. She slapped her hand to her forehead, she remembered she had forgotten to get a fresh set of clothes before coming into the bathroom.

"Roy, if you're done laughing, can you pass me my clothes? I laid them out in the chair next to the bed."

"I'm badly injured," he called back. "You're asking an injured man to be your slave."

She rolled her eyes and wrapped the towel around herself. She opened the door and walked straight into Roy's bare chest. She reached up to hold her towel in place and she was blushing again. Damn, she was doing too much of that. She tore her eyes away from his well-defined chest and slammed the door behind her.

He coughed loudly.

"What?" she snapped.

"Riza? You forgot something." He sounded amused.

_Damn the clothes._ Her heart sank as she realised. She opened the door and ripped the clothes from his arms. She shut the door behind her again. What was wrong with her? They were better than this, not silly teenagers who had no control of their urges. She took a deep breath.

_Keep it together._

The bath was almost full and turned off the tap. She lowered herself into the bath and despite herself found her mind returning to Roy's bare chest. He looked good even with a bandage around his middle Damn him. When did he get time to exercise anyway? Her face heated at the thought of a sweaty Roy Mustang. She blinked trying to dispel the image in her head. If only things could be different. She needed to give herself a good shake. They couldn't go there because if they did they wouldn't be able to stop. No, they could be colleagues, they could even be friends but they couldn't be together. There was too much at stake. She wasn't going to risk everything they had worked for in haze of unresolved sexual tension. It was probably a good thing Roy was injured because she could feel her resolve waver. She furrowed her brow and a wave of nausea hit her. He should be hungover like she was. He had no business looking so good, first thing in the morning despite bleeding out the night before.

* * *

Roy held his abdomen, maybe laughing wasn't such a good idea. But Riza had looked so adorable and flustered. He didn't go back into bed. Instead, he rifled through his suitcase and pulled out the envelope Grumman had given him. He needed a distraction from the naked woman in the bathroom. He would very much like to be sharing the bath with her right now. There was knock on the door and Roy frowned before remembering that breakfast was part of the upgrade when he asked for the honeymoon suite. He went to the door and let the man bring in a trolley with tea, coffee, fresh pastries, and pancakes. He sniffed the air and grinned, his stomach rumbling.

Then he handed the man a hefty tip. "The wife is going to be very pleased," he said in Xingese. "You have my thanks."

The man bowed and expressed his thanks.

_Perfect, they could discuss their plans for the day over breakfast._ Roy's stomach rumbled again but his manners dictated he wait for his companion before eating.

The door creaked indicating Riza's return.

"Breakfast is here," he announced cheerfully.

She smiled. "Well then, hurry up and get some clothes on before we start."

He lifted an eyebrow, a cocky smile on his face. "Distracting you, am I?"

"Don't be so conceited, Roy."

He smirked at the pink tinge on her cheeks and headed for a quick shower.

* * *

Riza noticed the envelope Roy had left out on the table and she went to get hers from her suitcase. Work over breakfast. That sounded like the wisest approach, a distraction from the fluttery feeling in her stomach. She could hear Roy humming in the shower and she smiled. He was in a ridiculously good mood for someone who had been stabbed and should be in a lot of pain. Perhaps he was still drunk? She smiled and sat back down on the couch, carefully avoiding the bloodstain. She opened the envelope and started reading through Grumman's instructions again.

She was still engrossed in reading when she heard a familiar voice say, "Any ideas on why exactly the Fuhrer sent us?"

Riza lifted her head. Roy had returned from the shower, thankfully fully dressed. She shrugged. She was sure her grandfather was keeping something quiet, but then he always was planning something or other.

He sat down on the armchair opposite her and she noticed he was holding his stomach. _So, he was human after all._

"We should pick up the pills after breakfast," she said. "It wouldn't do for you to be distracted by the pain when we are on a mission."

"It's not that bad."

She rolled her eyes. "I can tell you're lying, you know." Standing up, she went over to the bedside table and rattled the bottle. Fixing him with a beady glare, she said. "You didn't take anything this morning, did you?"

He grimaced and shook his head. "C' mon, forget about that and let's have breakfast."

She returned to the table and slammed the box down on the table. "Take them."

"Yes, pumpkin."

"Why do you have to do that?" She narrowed her eyes. "Make light of the whole thing."

His eyes widened and she cursed herself for her weakness. She wished he wouldn't joke about their situation.

"I'm fine, Riza. It wasn't deep enough to do much damage." He stepped closer and brushed her wet hair from her face. "We've both had much worse injuries."

She stepped backwards and wrapped her arms around herself. "Yes - but that's no reason to be reckless, and you were reckless."

She was thankful he misunderstood what she meant because she couldn't bring herself to address the elephant in the room.

"Yeah - I guess I was." He sighed. "I'm sorry, alright."

He poured them both a cup of coffee. She took her cup and wrapped her arms around it. She watched as he took a sip from his own cup and swallowed the two pills.

She forced a smile. "So, how about we run through these? A last-minute brief."

* * *

The house looked pretty unremarkable from the outside. Roy and Riza scanned the area in case they were being watched. Riza's arm was looped around his.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

She nodded. "Shall we?"

Part of Roy wanted the mission to be extended, so they didn't have to go home so soon. Even so, he wasn't stupid enough to ask for trouble. He had enough of it with his injury. Since the alcohol and shock had worn off, it was paining him a lot more than he was admitting to Riza.

He rapped his knuckles on the door. It wasn't long before a small, squat man answered the door.

"Lin Kuo?"

The man nodded. "And you're General Roy Mustang."

"Yes, I am." Roy gestured behind him. "This is Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye."

Kuo stepped back and bid them enter. He shook his head. "You look just like her. Damn that old man."

Roy's brow furrowed, he asked, "Look like who."

"You look just like your mother."

Roy's eyes widened. "You knew - you knew my mother?"

The man nodded. "I met your father once or twice. I knew who you were. I saw you in your uniform, recognised your name. But now, seeing you like this, I can see her in you. You really didn't know?"

Roy shook his head. "I had no idea. I knew there must be a reason he sent me. I swear I had no idea that there was any connection." He searched the man's face for any duplicity but he found none there. "You really knew her? I don't remember much about her. I was very young when they died."

"She was a remarkable woman: smart, kind and very stubborn."

"Sounds like someone I know," he heard Riza mutter.

They entered the living room and he gestured for them to sit. "I have Amestrian coffee. Would you like some? I grew rather fond of it when my wife introduced me."

"Yes, please," Roy said.

The man left them and Riza patted his arm. "You, alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just surprised. A warning would have been nice."

They were sitting very close on the couch, he moved to the side a little. Riza's thigh was very distracting.

"It explains why he is so sure you were the right person for the job," she whispered.

"It could be a good thing or a very bad thing."

Lin Kuo returned with a tray with three mugs of coffee, milk, and sugar. Roy and Riza fixed theirs as they liked it.

Roy sat back, he could feel the man's gaze.

"You went to war," Lin Kuo said, a hint of accusation in his voice, "the so-called Hero of Amestris. You don't adhere to the alchemist's creed that alchemy is for the people?"

Riza sucked in her breath beside him. Roy searched the man's face and decided he had nothing to lose by being honest.

"I always believed in that creed. I thought that in joining the military I would be helping the people, rescuing them from war. I was wrong."

"It wasn't a war, it was genocide," the man sneered.

He couldn't deny the man's accusation - it was true after all. His stomach was in knots. He had always wondered if his parents would have been able to forgive him for his sins.

"You're right!" Roy pinched the bridge of his nose. "There is a lot of what I did that I am ashamed of." He dipped his head. "For that reason, I never took on any students and there won't be a Flame Alchemist after me. I will bring the secrets to my grave." Riza fidgeted in her seat. "Too many people were harmed by its use in Ishval. But now that I know this alchemy, I have to use to save people. I'm in a position that I can."

"He's a good man," Riza cut in, "and we're trying to help rebuild Ishval. It will never be enough for what was lost but we are trying to ensure that people have the best chances possible going forward."

Kuo ran his fingers along his jaw. "I've heard some good work has been done out there."

"And a lot more to do," Roy said. He sighed. "But we're not here to discuss our past, we're here for your wife's research."

Kuo chuckled. "You're a strange man, General Mustang, a man of many contradictions."

"Maybe so, but onto more pressing matters, I believe as long as this research is in your hands, it is at risk of those who would exploit it and I know your wife wouldn't want that."

"Don't tell me about what my wife would or wouldn't have wanted!" Kuo's eyes flashed with a fire that belied his earlier mild-mannered demeanour. "You didn't know her. Why should I trust you? What if you read it and decode it yourself?"

It was a reasonable question. He could only imagine what the man thought of him. He had to get him to hand it over. It was dangerous research that couldn't be allowed to fall into the wrong person's hands. Kuo might keep it safe for now but that was no guarantee he

He also understood the man's reticence in handing his wife's work over to the military.

Roy sat up straight and looked the man right in the eyes. "If you hand it to me right now, I will burn it up in front of you." He heard Riza suck in her breath beside him. "You will have honoured your agreement and it will be on my head."

Kuo dropped his cup, coffee spilling on the floor. "You'd- you'd do that."

Roy inclined his head. "Yes, I would. I don't want to see this research getting out into the world either."

Kuo searched his face. "But the Fuhrer could have you court-martialed"

Roy shrugged. "The old man played both of us and I'm really close with the Fuhrer's granddaughter." He cast a glance at Riza, who rolled her eyes. "I think she would put a good word in for me if nothing else."

Kuo stood up. "Only if you burn it in front of me."

Roy paused for a moment. That was unexpected but it would the safest thing to do.

"Of course!" He looked Kuo in the eye. "And I'll need you to sign a letter to the Fuhrer to tell him I burned all the research."

Kuo held out his hand and Roy shook it. "I'll consider it. Come back tomorrow."

* * *

Roy and Riza stood up. Riza's head spun. What was Roy thinking? She had no idea he was going to pull a suggestion like that. That man never ceased to surprise her. The Fuhrer wouldn't like it but Roy was too valuable for him to be court-martialled. Still, she could see a stern talking to in their immediate future.

"Thank you for the coffee," Riza said to Kuo as they passed him on the way out. "It was nice to have a taste of home."

"You're welcome, Lieutenant." Kuo followed them towards the door and opened it. They stepped outside. "Be careful, this area can be dangerous."

"We'll try to stay out of trouble." Roy nodded at the man. "We'll see you tomorrow, Kuo. Will we say the same time?"

"Yes, that would be fine," Kuo replied. "I will see you both then."

The man might have agreed to consider it but until he had actually ceded the research to them, they could not relax.

They walked down the path and out into the street. It looked almost deserted but her eyes swept the street for any dangers nonetheless.

Seeing nothing alarming, she asked. "Are you sure that was wise?"

A smirk on his face, Roy chuckled. "I think Grumman might feel sorry for me after getting stabbed." He held his stomach dramatically. "I almost died! The least you can do is forgive me, sir."

She bit back a smile. "I wish you would have warned me, Roy." She lowered her voice to whisper when she saw a family of two adults and a kid approach. "And it was dangerous telling him all that about our past."

"I knew it was the right thing to do," he whispered back. "I couldn't have told you because I didn't plan it. It was worth the gamble and he accepted my sincerity."

"So, do you think that he will agree?"

"I'm sure of it," he said.

"Your arrogance knows no bounds." Her lip twitched. "I hope you don't end up regretting this."

He lifted an eyebrow. "Offering to burn the research or telling the Kuo of our sins?"

"Both."

"Perhaps it's the medication that has addled my brain?"

Riza threw her head back and laughed. When she sobered, she noticed Roy was watching her with an intense expression on his face, one that she recognised as being far too intimate. She held her breath and even though she knew she should avert her gaze, she met his instead. He smiled at her and her heart skipped a beat.

He held out his arm. "C'mon then, Mrs Hawkeye, we should go back to our lodgings and have some dinner."

Food would fill her stomach. The other kind of hunger would have to remain unsated. Why was it so difficult to remember that here?

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Roy just can't stop thinking about his Lieutenant. He has come up with a plan that might but will probably make things worse.

_Dedicated to Emma and Tas for all their support._

* * *

**Chapter Three**

From the moment Roy left the guest room, he wanted to go back in. He wanted to lie in the bed, have her cuddle against him and hold her in his arms. It was a ridiculous and inappropriate but his being yearned for it. For her. He managed to force himself down the stairs.

_I'm not drunk enough for this._

He went out into the bar. All of the patrons were gone. He sagged into one of the bar stools next to where Chris was counting the takings for the night. She plonked a glass of brandy in front of him.

"Drink up, you look like you need it."

He smiled in thanks.

"Are you sure you wouldn't prefer to be up there with her?"

Roy scowled. "I'm not the type to take advantage of a drunken woman."

Chris chuckled and winked at him. "I know that Roy-boy, but you're also wearing the look of a lovelorn teenager. All you probably wanted to do was look at her fall asleep." He shot her another sour look but it had little effect. She chuckled. "What will I do with you, boy?"

"You can start by not calling me boy." He pursed his lips. "Did you have to embarrass me like that in front of the Lieutenant?"

"Embarrass you? Come on, Roy. It was hilarious to see the way she was clinging to you."

"To you, maybe. It was-" Divine. He shook his head. He couldn't say that. "It was highly inappropriate. All completely innocent. But if someone saw."

Chris' eyes danced. "I thought I raised a better liar." She smirked and turned around taking the money with her.

Sourfaced, Roy watched as she went into the back. His hand tightened on the glass. Was he that obvious? He swallowed the remains of the brandy in a long gulp. He closed his eyes and dropped his shoulders. Damn. He should have been more careful. Havoc could have taken care of her. Taken her by the arms. He clenched his jaw picturing Riza clinging to Havoc and whispering in his ear. No - that wouldn't have done either. Although, he had to admit it would have been less scandalous.

_Damn it. Pull yourself together._

He reached over the bar to grab the bottle Chris had set aside. It was grabbed out of his hands.

"Just one more."

Roy shrugged. He felt a pleasant buzz but he was nowhere near drunk. Still, he wasn't going to argue because getting drunk and crying on Chris was the last thing he wanted.

Chris poured them both a glass. When she raised her glass, he did the same.

"To your Lieutenant."

He rolled his eyes but clinked her glass.

"Promise me you'll be kind to her, Chris. Please don't tease her tomorrow. Seriously, she will be very embarrassed. It's quite out of character for her to get so..."

Chris arched an eyebrow and leaned in. "...affectionate? Handsy?"

Roy let out a huff and crossed his arms. "I was going to say inebriated."

"Oh, don't worry, she probably won't remember any of it in the morning."

Somehow, the idea of her not remembering wasn't very comforting. He forced a smile. It would be for the best if she didn't remember how held onto her for a little too long. The vomiting on him, she was welcome to forget that one. Although, Havoc might have seen that too. His heart sank. He was sure Havoc was going to tell the others what he saw. If nothing else he saw them dancing and almost kissing. So close. If he moved forward just a fraction, he would finally have solved the mystery of what Riza Hawkeye's lips would feel like.

There was a loud thunk and Roy almost fell off his stool. He looked up and met his aunt's amused gaze.

"Roy, you were drooling."

"No, I wasn't." He made to wipe the side of his mouth all the same but stopped himself when Chris' smile grew wider. "Stop it, alright."

Unwilling to allow his aunt to get any more amusement from him that night, he rushed the rest of his drink.

"I should go home and let you go to bed."

"Do you want me to call you a car?"

"I'd rather walk." He slid off the stool and realised his feet were not quite as steady as he thought. The effects of the last glass were hitting him a little harder than he would like. Chris arched an eyebrow. "Yes, I'd rather walk."

"Suit yourself."

He stubbornly put one foot in front of the other and was satisfied the room wasn't spinning. "See, I'm fine."

"I know."

* * *

By the time Roy arrived back at his apartment, his mind was still preoccupied with his Lieutenant. He spent the journey thinking about the events of the night, how Riza had looked and how badly he had wanted to climb into that bed with her. It was a good thing that he had not been as drunk when he was looking after her. He poured himself a glass of water and sank onto his beaten up couch. His apartment was bare-boned, just the basics, very masculine. The only personal thing in his living room was his bookcase, cluttered with books. His mind wandered again to Riza and he thought of her home and her father. The rickety house that was once grand, the bursting bookshelves and young Riza trying to keep the household even as her father almost burnt it down. Back in those days, he had fancied that one day he would sweep her away from her life of drudgery and marry her. Instead, he had joined the military with dreams of helping Ishval, keeping her people safe and making his aunt proud. He knew Chris had not wanted this life for him but she had supported him all the same. Just like she had never wanted her own kids but raised him as hers nonetheless. Yeah, the damn alcohol was still making his melancholy. His mind was much too preoccupied to try and sleep, so he picked up the half-finished crossword from that morning.

Roy didn't sleep that night. When he tried all he could see was Riza's face. It was messing with his head, making him imagine all sorts of things he had no business imagining. He couldn't get her out of his head. He knew he was acting like a foolish teenager, but he let his imagination act out his fantasies. It was the closest he was ever going to get. He didn't deserve a woman like Riza Hawkeye. He was a killer, a mass murderer, and although Riza had blood on her hands too it was not as dirty as his. He couldn't sully her with his darkness. He would sink her down to his level. They had sworn to change things. They made a vow that she would watch his back and he would get to the top. Together they would pursue redemption for their sins. Falling in love with her would complicate matters. He ignored the tiny voice in his head that told him it was too late. That he had already fallen in love with her.

* * *

In the course of his musing during the night, he realised Riza didn't have a change of clothes. He decided he would save her some embarrassment by going by her apartment and pick up a change for her. He could check on Hayate while he was at it. Roy stopped at his favourite cafe for a cup of coffee to go. As he took the paper cup from Trina, the smiley waitress who was always flirting with him, he caught sight of a flyer next to the till.

Join in the fun. Funfair, Dancing, Music.

He looked at the location which wasn't very far from the city. A small smile appeared on his face. It reminded him of the old days when he and Riza had been kids with stars in their eyes. It would be nice to go to a festival as adults. It had been years since they took a day to just have fun together. As friends of course. He would just have to figure out how to convince his Lieutenant.

A loud cough interrupted his thoughts.

"Doesn't look like it would be your sort of thing, Roy." Trina was smiling at him. "I get off at 5 though if you want some company."

"Sorry Trina," he said, "I have a date with another lady today."

* * *

Despite the continued ribbing of his aunt and Vanessa both before and after Riza joined them, Roy was in a jovial mood. He was determined to convince her to spend the day with him. Riza, despite her delicate condition, looked beautiful. He wanted to tell her but the words stuck in his throat. It was probably just as well as she probably wouldn't thank him for it especially not in front of Chris and Vanessa who spent breakfast teasing them. He couldn't blame them, he was sure he was staring at his Lieutenant in an entirely unprofessional manner. He needed to nip this in the bud before they were back at work.

Although determined, he was by no means confident that she would agree. After asking her to spend the day with him and almost baring his soul to her. She saved him with the heartburn joke. That would have been something he couldn't take back.

"So, we're not working?"

He shook his head and watched her carefully trying to determine if she was angry at him. "Just two friends and a dog taking a trip into the country."

"This is highly inappropriate, sir."

His throat went dry and he dropped his head.

She let out a sigh. "Alright, where are you taking us?"

His face broke into a smile. "It's a surprise!"

She raised her fair eyebrows, "A surprise?"

"I promise it's a good surprise. I'll give you a hint."

Riza rolled her eyes. "I would rather you just told me, sir."

He ignored her words. "It's something you used to enjoy when we were kids."

"I hope it's not too far away, sir. I don't think I could stand a long journey in a car. Or are we going on the train?"

"I'm driving." She opened her mouth to interrupt. "I promise I won't drive too fast for your tender stomach."

She smiled and caught his gaze. "I'm - I'm really sorry about last night."

"Don't worry about it. No matter what you do I could never get sick of you."

She shut her eyes. "I suppose I should be touched by your terrible pun." She opened her eyes again and pulled her shoulders up. "I don't remember everything but I got sick on you, cried on you and got entirely too familiar with you."

"You mean begging me to dance." Roy tried to keep his tone light but he felt heat rush to his face. "I know I shouldn't but I think I enjoyed the dancing a little too much."

"Regardless, sir, I promise that I won't ever get so drunk again that I forget my place. We made a promise many years ago, an oath we must abide regardless of any other connection."

Her expression was pained. He couldn't help himself, he reached out and touched her cheek. She leaned into his touch for a moment before she reached up and took his hand away.

She coughed and continued on, "You had to put me to bed. And that, sir, is the most humiliating part." She locked eyes with him. "Thank you for behaving like a gentleman."

He wondered if she remembered asking him to stay and his quiet whisper that he wished he could. He decided it was best not to bring it up.

"Lieutenant, it's already forgotten," he said even though he didn't think he could ever forget how it felt to hold her close, dance with her and refrain from kissing her senseless.

She looked away perhaps seeing the burning desire in his eyes. She stood up, "I guess we should wash up."

He nodded. "You wash, I'll dry. I know where everything goes."

They began the task in companionable silence. He glanced at her and she caught him looking.

"Something wrong, sir?"

He just shook his head and went back to drying. He knew he would think about her all weekend and the only solution was to spend time together where they were both sober even though a little hungover. Perhaps by then, he would be able to spend the day in work with her without remembering the way she looked laid out in the bed asking him to stay with her. He wasn't feeling too optimistic about that considering how his body was so intensely aware of her proximity. Maybe spending an hour in a car with her wasn't the wisest decision, but he couldn't bring him himself to care.

_Like a moth to a flame._

"Sorry, did you say something?"

_Fuck, I must have said that aloud._

"Uh, no."

She looked at him with a mix of fondness and exasperation, that look she seemed to reserve solely for him. He couldn't deny that tiny voice in his head any other longer. He was dancing around the truth. He was in love with her. Always had been. He probably always would be. He fancied he would be happy to immolated by that particular flame.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: ****Riza and Roy awake in a compromising position. They go to visit Kuo who surprises them with another request.**

**Chapter Four**

Roy awoke to the cooing sounds of birds outside the window of the hotel room. He opened one eye. He was so comfortable and warm. Sighing contentedly, he opened the other eye. A tendril of blonde hair tickled his nose. He sucked in a breath and turned his head. Riza was curled into his side, his arm pinned under her. Heart fluttering in his chest, he smiled and before he could think it through lightly kissed her hair.

_What I would do to wake up like this every morning? _

He should have regretted the tender action but he didn't. She looked so peaceful in her sleep; he was loathed to disturb her by freeing his arm. He could feel her breath on his cheek. Her hair was hanging over her face and he brushed it away.

_She's beautiful. Even her bed hair is adorable. _

Riza moaned slightly and snuggled into him. Roy gulped, noticing her hand was close to his injured side.

_Fuck._

He couldn't roll onto his bad side and despite all the room on the bed, he was pinned to one corner. He might have no choice but to go back to sleep and wait for her to wake up. He closed his eyes again.

"Mmmm," she moaned.

His eyes snapped open as her hand started to drift downwards. He was grateful for his baggy pyjama pants.

"Riza, wake up!" She groaned and he reached for her hand before she went any further south. "Riza!"

Finally, she cracked open an eye. "Huh? Colonel?" She stared at him for a moment before she realised their compromising position.

"Sorry, I can't roll over onto my other side and you're lying on my arm."

Her eyes widened in recognition and her hand clapped to her mouth. Roy tried not to laugh as she crawled backwards.

"I feel -" she began before she cut herself off.

He turned to look at her. Her face was pale and all humour left him as he stumbled out of the bed.

"Are you alright?" He walked around to her side of the bed. "You're not going to get sick are you?"

She groaned again and rubbed her temple. "I hope not. Moving was not a good idea." Lying down again, she moaned. "My head hurts and my stomach hates me."

He tried to bite back a smile.

She put her hand on her forehead. "I see I'm still wearing last night's clothes." She frowned. "I don't remember going to bed."

"You fell asleep on me." He grinned and waggled his eyebrows. Her eyes bulged and she covered her face. "You know you're going to have to get used to sleeping without me again."

"Remind me never to drink again." She rolled over to lay face down on the pillow. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm not," he said quietly. She froze and he instantly regretted his candour. They were here for the mission and this - whatever this was between them even if it was love - had to wait. Maybe they would never get a chance to see it. Maybe she would get tired of waiting and marry someone else. He tried for a chuckle but it felt hollow to his own ears. "I quite like Drunk Riza."

She grunted in reply before rolling over to face him again, her face earnest. "Roy?"

"What is it?"

"Thank you" Her voice was so soft he almost didn't hear her.

"For what? For being a gentleman."

She shook her head then grimaced shutting one eye. "Ugh, my head. I mean, thank you for everything."

Roy stepped forward. "You're starting to sound maudlin?"

Her lips tugged upward. "Just hungover and strangely sentimental."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'll have to remind you of that, the next time you're pissed at me for getting behind on paperwork."

"You don't need to remind me how trying you can be sometimes."

He chuckled. "Rest up for a while. I put a glass of water on your dresser last night if you need it. I'm going to have a shower and get dressed."

"Thanks," she mumbled. "Sorry again about earlier-"

_Don't be._

"Don't worry about it. It's already forgotten."

_Hardly. _He decided a cold shower was in order as the memory of her hands on his body and those moans were a distraction he didn't need. They had a mission to fulfil. No matter how they felt, their feelings had to come second.

* * *

Riza cracked open an eye. She had gulped down the water and closed her eyes before falling asleep again. She could hear the sounds of Roy moving around the room. She felt a little better but she hadn't tried moving again. Two nights of drinking in a row. When was the last time she did that?

"There's another glass of water and some aspirin on the table."

Her face flushed as she remembered how she had been clinging to Roy in her sleep. _Oh, god. At least I was dressed._

She sat up in bed, trying to ignore her queasy stomach. "Thank you." She didn't dare look at him. She got up gingerly and swung her legs over the bed, every movement doing nothing to settle her stomach. She could feel him watching her.

"You know you don't have to come if you don't feel up to it," he said.

In one swift motion, she stood up and turned to look at him. "That's not happening. You're not going in there alone." Despite the pounding headache and the blood rushing to her ears, she managed to stay on her feet.

He smiled a lazy slow smile. "If you say so."

Her eyes narrowed. The bastard had just played her and playing her when she was hungover and not thinking clearly was unfair. Also, his shirt was unbuttoned, revealing his well-defined chest, which was probably another one of his tactics. _Damn him._

She crossed her arms and sat back on the bed. "You should have stopped me drinking."

He chuckled. "I tried to but you wouldn't listen.

She rolled her eyes and put the pills in her palm, swallowed them and chased them with water.

"I made such a fool of myself. I'm embarrassed especially-"

"For using me as a pillow?" She looked up at him and he was smiling. "I've been told it's a talent of mine."

Her lip twitched. "You're incorrigible. That ego of yours. I'm surprised your head doesn't fall off your body."

He lifted an eyebrow. "I wasn't the one trying to snuggle me."

"Are you ever going to let me live this down?" Standing up slower this time inwardly wincing at how high pitched her voice sounded. It didn't help her headache any either. At least she could move now without wanting to hurl.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I wasn't complaining. Honestly, it wasn't a bad way to wake up."

She could hear the longing in his voice and scrunched her eyes shut. "Roy, don't!"

He sighed. "I know. I'm just being honest." She opened her eyes and he was in front of her. He met her gaze unabashedly, his eyes blazing. "I know as well as you what our position is. I wish things were different but we made our bed."

He turned away, not before she saw the tic in his jaw.

"Maybe someday?" Her voice was but a whisper and she wasn't sure if he had heard her. He didn't react as he went to the corner to get his suitcase.

_Someday._ A day that would likely never come given their jobs and their ambitions. She physically ached for that day. For some day when she could kiss him passionately and show him just how much she loved him. Heat rushed to her face as she remembered his starring role in her dreams the night before. Running her fingers through her hair, she took a deep breath.

"What's wrong?" Roy looked at her again, his eyes were full of concern. He had discarded his shirt and had another one in his hands.

"Just hungover," she lied. She wasn't sure he bought it.

"Entirely self-inflicted."

Her stomach dropped. "Yeah." She coughed. "Why are you changing your shirt?"

"There was blood on it. Don't want to frighten Kuo." He was still watching her, a furrow in his brow. "Are you sure you're alright?"

She nodded, swallowing as his eyes swept her face like he was trying to get inside her brain. A look that was somehow much more intimate than any of those charged and heated moments they had shared in the last few days. She dropped her gaze from his face and her eyes drifted down to his chest.

"Riza?" She snapped her gaze back up. "Do you want some coffee?"

Forcing a smile, she stood up. "No, I think I should take a bath first."

They had a long day ahead. It would help calm her mind. At least she hoped it would. And maybe Roy might be fully dressed when she got out.

* * *

Roy knocked for the third time on the door of the house, a stony-faced Riza standing behind him. Despite the wait, he had a good feeling about this and he had learned to trust his gut through the years. As a young naive man, he had ignored his misgivings and others suffered greatly for it. Since then he paid much more attention to his instincts. Despite his own cautious optimism, he could tell Riza was anxious. Her hand kept drifting to her holster and she was grumpier than usual, although he conceded that could be due to her hangover.

She looked around. "I don't like this waiting. This place is very open."

Before Roy could answer, the door opened.

Kuo bowed his head. "Apologies for the wait. I was out back." He gestured for them to follow him. He led them back into the same room. "Please sit, make yourselves at home. I'm going to get some coffee."

The man disappeared and they sat on the couch.

Roy arched an eyebrow. "So, now we find out."

"I thought you were confident of success."

"I'm confident, not a clairvoyant." Her lip twitched and warmth filled his chest. "We won't know for certain until he tells us."

"And what will you do if he says no?"

"I'm sure we can convince him of our good intentions. You know I actually feel better destroying the research than delivering it to the Fuhrer."

"I don't trust him fully either. I know he's my blood but he's never been my family."

Roy reached for her hand but she pulled it away like she had been burnt. He felt a little hurt at the rejection but lately, he'd been freer with his affection. A little too free, he knew. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it as Kuo returned into the room with a tray with coffee.

Roy forced a smile. "Thank you for your hospitality."

Kuo put the tray down on the coffee table in front of them.

Riza shifted next to him. "Have you decided to give us the research?"

Roy arched his eyebrow and caught her eye. She mouthed sorry.

"No offence, Kuo," he said, "we do appreciate your hospitality. We would like to get down to business as soon as possible."

Kuo turned around. "I had a think about your terms. I agree but I have one more condition. I hope you understand."

Roy inclined his head. "Please continue."

The man coughed. "I want you to allow me to return to Amestris to visit my wife's family. They can't afford to come here and I promised her I would make sure they were taken care of."

Roy's eyes widened. He could feel for the man but he couldn't protect him from being arrested. It was over his pay grade. His best bet was to appeal directly to the Fuhrer and that old coot would no doubt be looking for something in return.

He clicked his tongue and looked the man in the eye. "I can only give you my word that I will do my best. The Fuhrer or more senior members of the military have the right to overrule me."

Kuo creased his forehead. "Surely as a senior member of the military, you would be able to ensure it."

"General Mustang is correct," Riza said quietly, "He does not wish to give you false hope."

Kuo sighed and ran a hand through his thinning hair.

Roy nodded. "If you were to return and someone wanted to question you about your wife's research they could take you in."

"I understand, but I have not seen my wife's family in years. I'm willing to take a chance."

"I have an idea but I am sure if you're going to like it." Roy rubbed his chin. "Would you be willing to speak to the Fuhrer directly?"

"The - the Fuhrer?"

"Yes - he is one person that could ensure your entry. We could write in the letter that you are sacrificing the research in good faith and you are asking to be let back into the country. You are willing to confirm this directly with the Fuhrer when you arrive."

The other man's lips thinned. "And this would be extra proof for you that you didn't steal the research."

Roy shrugged his shoulders. "Better than just the signed letter at any rate. It's also your best course of action if you wish to enter the country legally and unmolested."

"The Fuhrer will still be pissed," Riza said in an undertone.

_Of course, he would but this might soften him up a little. _Kuo was no shrinking violet. Roy was sure that he would hold his own.

"How would you feel about talking to the Fuhrer?" He searched the other man's face.

"I'll do it." Kuo held out his hand and Roy shook it. "Can't say that I would enjoy it but I would vouch for you having burnt up the research. Once the research is gone, what would he want me for?"

"Honestly, I don't know. However, the Fuhrer likes to collect people and he rarely does something without a purpose. He sent me here and he knew there was a link with my mother."

"I see," said the other man. "Well, I suppose I should get her research papers then."

* * *

While Roy was examining the papers making sure they were indeed what Kuo claimed, Riza composed the letter. She had the better penmanship or so he liked to remind her. She knew Roy's interest was piqued in the woman's research but he would do the right thing and burn the papers as that was his agreement. It was nice seeing Roy like this, all young and full of curiosity. It reminded her of the boy he used to be when he originally came to work under her father. She listened to the men talk as she scribbled.

"Your wife has a very strong code," Roy was saying. "Only someone with a lot of time could begin to crack it."

Kuo laughed. "My wife was a very intelligent woman."

"Certainly from what I've heard."

"There is a lot of conflicting information about you, General," Kuo said. "Arrogant upstart, ambitious womanizer and man of peace. Which one is the real Roy Mustang?"

Roy chuckled. "I've already told you more than I should."

"I hope my trust is not misplaced," Kuo said seriously.

"The General is a good man," Riza interjected. "I trust him implicitly and so do the rest of his team."

She glanced at Roy. To her amusement, she noticed his cheeks were pink. For some reason, he always found it hard to take a compliment when it came from her.

_Fool of a man._

"It is all down to my team." He lifted his chin. "I could not take all the credit. We are not searching for redemption; we will never make amends but that doesn't mean we shouldn't try."

The other man nodded. "I am glad to hear you say that."

Riza smiled and went to join the two men. She held out her finished letter. "I'm done if you both wish to review it."

She passed it to Roy first. His dark eyes scanned the paper. He caught her eye and nodded in approval as he finished.

He handed the letter to the other man. "Mr Kuo, what do you think?"

The other man took the letter and began to read it.

Roy looked at her and patted her on the arm. "Job well done," he whispered. His eyes were warm and she allowed herself the indulgence of losing herself in them for a moment.

Kuo coughed and she snapped her eyes to the other man.

"This looks fine," he said, a small smile on his face.

"Great." Roy took his gloves from his shirt pocket and smirked. "Let's get down to business so."

Kuo looked around frantically "Perhaps this isn't the best place to have fireworks?"

Riza took the letter back from Kuo. "I assure you he has pinpoint accuracy. I trust him with my life."

Roy's toothy grin probably was not reassuring the other man. "You and your belongings are entirely safe."

* * *

Despite Roy and Riza's reassurance, Kuo insisted they burn the papers in his back garden. Roy tried not to smile at the dumbstruck look on the man's face when the papers went up in flames and extinguished just as quickly. All that was left was ash.

"All done." Roy took off his gloves and put them back into his pocket. "When that's cooled down, you probably will want to dispose of the ashes."

Kuo's mouth still hung open.

Riza stepped forward and handed the letter and a pen to Kuo. "We just need you to sign the letter, Mr Kuo."

He clamped his mouth shut and nodded accepting the letter and pen. He signed it and handed the letter back to Riza.

"Thank you," Roy said. "We should probably leave. We need to send the Fuhrer a telegram to let him know we will be heading home tomorrow."

Kuo inclined his head. "Let me walk you both out."

The three walked back into the house, through the living room and into the hall.

At the front door, Kuo coughed again. "Actually, there's one other thing I meant to give you, General."

A frown on his face, Roy said, "What's this?"

"I found this among my wife's things. It's a picture she had of herself and your mother. You can see your father in the background too." He chuckled. "Go on, take a look."

Roy took the picture from him and studied it. He had only one other picture of his mother. A wedding day picture his father had sent Chris. His parents looked very much in love but they weren't looking into the camera. He only had a vague memory of what his parents had been like. Over the years their faces had become a little fuzzy. But in this picture, he could see his mother's face properly for the first time in years. A lump formed in his throat. This was his mom and she was alive and laughing in the picture. He had a happy childhood growing up with Chris even if it was unconventional and probably unsuitable for a small boy. Still, he never filled that ache that the passing of his parents left. He didn't like to think about them very often.

"Th- thank you." He met the other man's eyes. "That was really kind of you."

"It was nothing," Kuo said. "It was lying among my wife's things; I thought it should be given to someone who would appreciate it."

He felt rather than saw Riza come up beside him. She took his hand and gave it a quick squeeze before letting it go.

Kuo smiled and opened the door. "Good luck to you both."

_To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologise because I forgot to update this here :)**

**Chapter Five**

Riza smiled at Roy as they walked down the path. That had gone as well as it could have. The Fuhrer wasn't going to be happy but the most important thing was that the alchemy notes had been destroyed. She couldn't say that she would trust her grandfather with alchemy. She knew that if he thought it could help him he would not hesitate to use it. It was better in flames.

"I told you it would work out," he said.

She shrugged. "You were right… for once."

She noticed Roy pat his pocket where he put the photograph like he was making sure it was still there. Pretending not to notice, she looked ahead. He wasn't ready to talk about it yet. It was surely a lot to take in.

He touched her arm lightly drawing her attention back to him. She arched an eyebrow when he offered her his arm.

"Mrs Hawkeye?"

She took his arm and she was hit by the realisation that this would be the last evening they would have to play at being a married couple. These moments of weakness were foolish but she couldn't resist. It wasn't like they had crossed the line. She wished they could stay here longer. Tomorrow they would be heading back to Amestris to their separate homes, only seeing each other during work hours again.

Riza nearly tripped when Roy stopped in his tracks.

"Roy? What's wrong?"

He tensed up and pointed up ahead. "There! The men that attacked us."

She looked up and she could see two familiar men up ahead. Before she could be the voice of reason, he pulled out of her grip and her heart plummeted.

"Roy, don't."

He ignored her warning and started running. "Come back here, you bastards!"

The men turned their heads. Their eyes widened. It would have been comical if Roy wasn't running into danger. Riza grimaced and ran after him cursing under her breath. They were meant to be avoiding trouble and he was injured to boot. What was the fool doing? The men up ahead bolted as they recognised their pursuers. She caught up with Roy quickly; he was moving slower than usual due to his injury.

"I should use my alchemy on them," he groused. "Give them a good scare."

"Don't you dare, Sir!"

"The assholes tried to hurt you."

They rounded the corner just as the men jumped into a vehicle.

"Fuck!" Roy clenched his fists. "Those bastards won't get away with this!"

Riza stopped to catch her breath and thought Roy was going to do the same when he lurched forward out onto the street to run after them.

He pulled up suddenly. "Ah!" He clutched his abdomen. "Fuck."

She looked down at the speck of blood on his shirt. "You fool, you've busted your stitches."

Watching the men speeding off in the car, he moaned and balled his fists. "Those fucking assholes."

She ran over to him, her lips thin, and dragged him out of the street. "We need to get you back to the hotel and get you patched up." She reached for his shirt.

He batted her hand away. "Don't fuss. It's not that bad."

"I'll fuss if I want to." She pulled him along none too gently. "It's my job to watch your back and I failed when you got stabbed."

"That wasn't your fault."

She narrowed her eyes. "Yes, well, you might not think so but I do."

* * *

Back in the hotel room, Roy lay on the bed while Riza opened his bandage making disapproving noises as she did so. He watched her as she worked, the little frown when she was concentrating hard. Her hands were not as soft like his sisters. Her hands were strong and nimble, calloused from her gun. She was careful but not afraid of hurting him. He smiled. She was beautiful and he was lucky to have her even if he didn't really have her.

"What are you smiling about? You have no business smiling."

"You're very cranky when you're hungover."

"Don't tease me." Her lips twitched. "You're worse than a hangover. As usual, you were an idiot and I'm cleaning up after you again."

"Where would I be without you?" He had meant for it to sound light and flippant but his emotions must have shown because she froze. He might as well go all in now. "I don't deserve you."

"Good job I don't always listen to what you say," she said harshly. "You asked me to follow you. You asked me to watch your back. I'm only doing what you asked me to do, Sir." Her fingers were rougher now. "You bust two stitches. I don't think you need a doctor. I'll just get a first aid kit."

"Riza?"

She wouldn't look at him. He tried to sit up but a sharp pain in his abdomen took the wind out of his sails. He settled back down and groaned.

"Shut up and stay still. I'll get you some painkillers."

He closed his eyes and rubbed his temple. He had pissed her off. He would have to make it up to her somehow.

"You're like a child sometimes, you know. Sometimes the rumours aren't too off base."

He opened his eyes. "Yeah, they say you're my nanny, huh?" She glared at him but there was no heat. "You're more like my nurse right now."

"Shut up, you fool." She sighed and surveyed his wound. "Do you always have to be so reckless?"

Her pained expression made him squirm. She went to turn but he caught her wrist. She arched an eyebrow and he let go.

"I'm sorry to worry you, Riza, but I can't bear the idea of losing you."

"I don't relish it either, Sir." The use of his honorific. She sighed. "It's something you should have accepted once you hired me as your adjutant. If I'm your bodyguard, Roy, it's my job to save you. You are not supposed to be the one saving me."

He knew what she said was true but Riza had always been more than just his bodyguard, more than his childhood friend or his subordinate. She was Riza Hawkeye, his confidant, his conscience, his everything. She was precious to him. He would do almost anything for her and it scared him. The one thing he couldn't do was give her - a husband, a life partner or a father for their kids. And he wanted it so much.

He sighed and watched her back as she went into the bathroom. Being here with her like this, pretending to be a married couple, it was wonderful and yet so painful. It was the closest he would ever get to have her and he wasn't ready for it to end. He was like a moth to the flame. He was burning but he didn't care.

_Did you feel it too? _

She returned with the first aid kid under her arm. She had a bottle of pills in one hand and a glass of water in the other. What if they had never joined the military and lived as civilians instead? Maybe they could have fallen in love and settled down? Instead, she followed his misplaced arrogance and now they both had blood on their hands. She almost died in front of him and because of him on The Promised Day. She was better than a life like this. A half-life with him.

"You know," he said softly, "if you wanted to leave, I wouldn't hold it against you. You don't relish in this life no matter how good you are at it."

Her eyes widened then narrowed, her cheeks an angry red. She slammed down the water on the side table.

"I chose this life willingly," she said her voice like ice. "Don't demean my choices by questioning them? And don't lie to yourself. We both know the real reason you're thinking about it."

"I'm not-" He cut off at the flash of anger in her eyes. Besides, he would have been lying if he said the thought had not crossed his mind. But it had.

She put two pills down next to the water. "Here take your pills."

Swallowing them obediently, he opened his mouth to apologise but it got stuck in his throat. Riza worked on his stitches none too gently and he bit down on his tongue.

* * *

Riza listened to the patter of the water falling into the bath. She barely spoke a word to him as she tended to his wound.

_Fool. _

As soon as she was done, she excused herself saying she needed a bath. Riza Hawkeye didn't do baths in the middle of the day except when she was feeling very sorry for herself. Anger coiled in her chest. Why was he making things so difficult? He knew as well as she did that it was impossible. She wasn't about to walk away from their responsibilities. She knew he wouldn't either despite his words. It was a moment of weakness but it hurt dammit. She didn't need it right now. She couldn't think like that because they could never have that freedom to choose. They made their decision a long time ago and they couldn't go back.

_We can never take back our sins._

She sat at the edge of the bath.

The man was infuriating. First, he runs off half-cocked, busts his stitches and then he suggests that she quit her job.

This wasn't just his dream; it was theirs.

_Idiot. _

They could never run away from this and be happy. Roy had an idealistic and romantic nature. Their country needed fools like him but said fools often needed to be protected from themselves by the more level headed.

He took on every sin she committed and added it to his own. As if she had no say in it. If he was a kid when he signed up, so was she. Two pairs of killers' eyes between them.

There was a knock on the door. "What is it?" she asked brusquely.

"I just wanted to apologise. I overstepped the mark." She heard him sigh softly. "I need to get out for a bit, clear my head. It's been quite an eventful day."

"Make sure you don't overdo it, Sir. I might have to shoot you if you bust your stitches again."

"Good to know you're still concerned about me. Does that mean I'm forgiven?"

She rolled her eyes. "You're incorrigible."

* * *

Roy only felt a slight twinge of pain as he walked. The painkillers were kicking in. He felt like a fool for his earlier outburst. He hated upsetting Riza but he had done it again. Between the adrenalin of the successful mission and the failure of apprehending their attackers, he had spoken a little too candidly. He knew she made her own decision to first to join the military and second to follow him. Still, it was his dream that sold it to her and he couldn't help but feel like he was responsible, no matter what she said. But he couldn't go back. What was it that Chris used to say?

_Quit moping over the spilt milk. Mop it up instead. _

That's what they were trying to do. They were going to change the country and make sure the likes of the genocide in Ishval would never happen again.

_Get your shit together, Mustang._

He wandered through the town and made his way to the marina. It was still bright and the street was busy but not crowded. He listened to the people talking in Xingese and he wondered what his life would have been like if he had grown up here. This place was part of his blood and he felt like a stranger here. For some reason, he thought he might feel some kinship with the place. It was a foolish romantic notion for one who had never been to the country before. He had learned the language or rather relearned it as Chris had told him he used to be bilingual as a child. If he had family here it would have been different. He found an empty bench and reached into his pocket to take out the photograph. He smiled and ran a finger over his mother's face.

"I wish I remembered more of you."

Chris had been able to share a lot of her memories about his father with him but his mother was more of a mystery to him. It had been very kind of Kuo to give him the photograph. He was touched that man would do it despite Grumman, that sneaky bastard, playing them both. He truly had learned from the best. He should head back to the hotel and apologise properly to Riza. They didn't have long left here and he was damned if he was going to waste any more of their precious time together.

He winced as he got up. The injury still stung like a bitch. As he walked the promenade, he saw a market stall selling scarfs and shawls. He smiled catching sight of a beautiful green silk scarf, he decided that he had to buy it. That would look beautiful on Riza.

He bowed his head to the elderly lady managing the stalls. In his best Xingese, he said, "Good evening, ma'am."

"Well hello, handsome, how can I help you?"

"How much for that scarf?" He smiled ruefully. "I'm afraid my wife and I had an argument earlier today and I wanted to make it up to he

He raised his eyebrow at the price she quoted him. He was sure she jacked up the price.

Shjust smiled. "If you want to make it up to your lady, then money should be no object."

"I think if you throw in one of the trinket boxes, we have a deal."

She threw her head back and winked. "It's a deal, young man. I'm sure your wife will greet you with open arms tonight."

* * *

Riza sipped her coffee. She stiffened at the sound of the door opening. Her anger had abated and turned into embarrassment. While Roy had been an idiot, she had overreacted.

Turning to look at him, she smiled softly. "Would you like some coffee? It's there on the sideboard."

"Yeah. Do you want me to pour you a fresh cup?"

"No, thank you."

She watched his back as he poured his coffee. She knew his back as well as she knew his face. That was her job, to protect his back. If she were to act on her feelings for him, then his back would be wide open. She already was his weakness. The Homunculi had know who to use to control him. No matter how much he wanted her and she wanted him, he needed her to watch his back. And Amestris needed him.

He turned around a sheepish smile on his face. "I'm sorry, Riza. I was out of line."

"Yeah, you were, but-" She grimaced. "So was I."

He held out a small parcel. "A peace offering."

"Are you trying to buy me off?"

"Don't be silly. I saw it and thought it would look good on you." He paused. "Perhaps it's forward of me? But friends can buy each other gifts, can't they?"

Looking at the earnest expression on his face, she couldn't say no. It was just a gift. As he said, a gift between friends. She bought gifts for Rebecca all the time. That's all this was.

She reached for the parcel. There was a tingle as their fingers touched.

She carefully opened the wrapping revealing a forest green scarf. Her mouth fell open.

"It's beautiful," she managed once she had recovered the power of speech. "You shouldn't have." She ran her fingers over it and looked up again. "Thank you."

His face was a little pink. "It's only something small, I also picked up a trinket box for Chris." He tilted his head slightly reminiscent of the boy he used to be. "About earlier, I'm sorry."

She ran the material of the scarf between her fingers. "I'm sorry too."

He really smiled this time. "How do you feel about doing the tourist thing again for the rest of the evening and we could get some dinner in one of the small restaurants on the way back, have the full Xingese experience."

It was tempting. It would be their last chance.

"My treat," he said, "an apology for being an ass."

She lifted an eyebrow. "Is that an order?"

He winked. "Do you want it to be?"

* * *

Roy looked at Riza across the table. The restaurant was poky and dimly lit but the food was delicious. It was the aroma drifting out onto the streets that had brought them in here. He was happy to find out the taste was as good as the smell.

Their waiter approached the table and addressed Roy in Xingese. "Would your wife like some more wine?"

Roy looked at Riza and she shook her head. The waiter didn't need to speak Amestrian to know the answer to the question. He inclined his head and left them to their meal.

"I think I had a bad enough hangover this morning," she said. "I would prefer to be clear-headed tomorrow for the train."

He had stayed away from alcohol because of the painkillers but he purchased some Xingese liquor from one of the market stalls to take back to Amestris with him. He hoped he might be able to get Riza to share a glass with him for a special occasion but he didn't dare voice it. Hope was his constant companion but it could slip out of his fingers as fast as Hayate would slip out of his leash when he saw a rabbit.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Just smarts if I make any sudden movement. It's fine just sitting here."

"The painkillers are doing the job then."

"Or the company?"

Riza was much too kind to him, too forgiving. Even in the dim light, he didn't miss the pink stain on her cheeks.

"I enjoyed dinner too," Riza said. She lifted her head and looked him in the eye. "I know it was a mission but it's been nice, almost like a real holiday, and I don't think I have ever had one of those."

"The old man knew exactly what he was doing." Roy grinned. "I do wonder how he found out that Kuo knew my mother."

"It was nice of him to give you a photograph of your mother."

"Yeah. Would you like to see it?"

"Only if you are sure."

He reached into his pocket and carefully took out the photograph. Their fingers brushed as she took the photograph from him. He watched her as she pored over it.

"I can see you in her." She looked up. "It's her eyes and her smile."

"Really?" Warmth spread in his chest. "I barely remember her. It was so long ago."

Riza surprised him by reaching across the table and put her hand on his. "It's funny to think about it now but when I was a child, I used to be envious of you. "

"A pain in the ass city kid making a fool of himself in the countryside." He turned his hand over and laced his fingers in hers. "I was such a cocky little jerk back then."

"There was more to you than that." Her lips curved into a smile and she squeezed his hand gently before letting it go. "Then, I realised we had so much in common. Me losing my mother and you being an orphan."

"We've always made quite the team."

She threw her head back and laughed. "What was it Hughes used to say?"

"Two halves of the same coin," he answered. "He would get a real kick out of Grumman's mission."

Hughes was a hopeless romantic. He always told Roy he should propose to Riza, fraternisation rules be damned. But it wasn't that simple. He wished it was. He didn't want to think about that right now.

_Carpe diem._

"Let's order dessert." He caught the eye of their waiter. "What do you want?"

"I won't have anything."

"That's ok then, we can share." He smirked at her blush.

* * *

Riza almost forgot why they were really there for the rest of the meal. Even though she knew she shouldn't she was enjoying the opportunity. As they left the restaurant, Roy brushed a strand of her hair from her face. Her skin tingled from his touch and she reached up and took his hand. She enjoyed the way his jaw went slack and boyish expression on his face.

"Come on, Mr Mustang," she said. "We should walk by the marina before we head back, work off our food."

He tilted his head and his eyes darkened. "There are many ways we could do that, Mrs Mustang."

"Indeed, there are," she said.

A heat spread in her belly as they locked eyes. She was tempted. She was so tempted to throw caution to the wind.

She broke the gaze and tugged his hand. "Come, let's go to the marina, I want to see the sea again while it's still bright."

They walked in step, down the narrow street, towards the marina. She didn't let go of his hand: Weaving through the crowds gave them an excuse to stay close enough together.

"Xing is really beautiful," Roy said. "I'm going to miss this. It's a pity our trip has come to an end."

"Do you think you'll ever come back to Xing?"

"I'd like to, but who knows when I'll have enough time."

She nodded. "Well then, we should enjoy the time we have left."

* * *

Roy and Riza entered the hotel their hands entwined. He was afraid to let go, afraid of breaking the spell. Ever since they left the restaurant, they had held hands knowing it was all going to end soon like waking up after the most perfect dream. It would be over. They would go back to their life in Amestris. Their jobs prevented them from perusing what their hearts desired. If he hadn't been sure before, he knew now.

Riza wanted him too. He could feel it. He could see it. Riza wanted him too!

And his heart yearned to sing about it but his brain reminded him they had goals. They had agreed to put aside everything in pursuit of him becoming Fuhrer.

_Was it wrong to want some happiness? _

_Yes, it was._

But he had always been selfish.

* * *

They arrived at their door and Riza fiddled with the lock. Her hand slipped from his and he knew that it meant their playdate was over. It was back to business, back to General and his Captain. Roy and Riza were locked away again. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath. It was for the best.

He followed Riza into the room and she closed the door behind them. He went over to the couch and sat down with a sigh. He felt rather than saw her sit next to him. He lifted his head.

"Roy-" she began moving closer to him.

"Riza?"

His heart hammered in his chest and he swallowed. He could smell her shampoo, She didn't touch him but she was so damn close. He just needed to reach out, his fingers itched to touch her. Before he could make up his mind, she spoke.

"You were an idiot today."

He blinked. "What part?"

"Many parts but mainly when you tried to get yourself killed."

"Sorry about that."

She arched an eyebrow. "I know what you're like. I've always had my work cut out for me protecting you from yourself."

His breath caught in his throat. "How about protecting me from you?"

Her mouth opened and then closed. She frowned slightly and dipped her head. Sighing, he rubbed the back of his neck.

_I went too far._

She lifted her head, her eyes shining. Hope blossomed in his chest.

"I want to be Riza tonight."

His whole body came alive.

He licked his lips. "Are - are you sure?" The words came out hoarse.

She closed the distance between them and brushed her lips lightly against his. He was undone, his heart roared in his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

This was it. Her lips were on his. They were soft, impossibly soft. He opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. His arms tightened around her and she pressed closer to him. It hurt a little as she put pressure on his injury but he didn't care. Her hands were in his hair, his fingers caressing her cheek. She was a good kisser. His whole body tingled.

_Fuck fraternization regulations._

When they pulled apart for air, he bent his head and rested his forehead against hers. "I love you."

"I know," she breathed. "I love you too."

They both laughed, laughs that were bittersweet because tomorrow when it came they would have to put all this behind them. But for now, he would take it.

Looking at her swollen lips, he wanted nothing more than to lay her down on the bed and show her how much he adored her. He wanted to nibble on the sensitive skin behind her ear. He wanted to make her moan in ecstasy, to call his name in the throes of passion and to show her how much he loved her.

_Riza, Riza, Riza._

Roy kissed her hard and her hands went to his shirt. She pulled roughly at his shirt forgetting about his injury and he winced. She froze and let go of the shirt.

"Sorry."

"I'm fine," he lied despite the pain radiating out from his abdomen. "Keep going."

"Don't tempt me," she whispered. "I would very much like to do some nasty things to you but you're injured and I just want you to kiss me."

"That could be arranged."

He cupped her face and captured her mouth with his again.

Roy didn't know if they could go back and pretend this never happened. With Riza in his arms, he didn't much care.

**The end**

**Thanks so much for reading! I would love to know your thoughts.**


End file.
